Chernobog
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Gray '''Markings: '''Light blue ear tips, tail tip, lower legs and spots on his back '''Skin color: '''Light grey muzzle, inner ear, arms, underside of feet and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Diamon shapes eyes, iris's have circles in them with the outer circle being golden and the inner a white, tiny pupils and black scalera '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''White hair that he has kept on the medium length. Allows for sideburns on the side of his face '''Other noticeable features: *'Horns - '''Has a set of golden horns with a lose S-shape. Tips are blue color *'Tail - Much like Gueton he has a tuff of fur at the end of his tail, even if smaller in volume *'''Hybrid - '''Looks more hedgehog than goat. Only traits he has of the goat dna are the horns, slightly longer tail with tail fluff and a tendency to easily get fluffy. Only reason he isn't as scruffy and fuffy as Gueton is due to him actively cutting it all and keeping it trimmed '''Overall clothing style: Tends to wear a sleeveless light blue shirt underneath a golden hoodie with white decorations. Pants are black that he wears over his neon colored shoes 'Personality' Likes *Having things in order *Booze *His family *Music *Singing *Hanging with people he cares about Dislikes *MAIA *GUN *Demon hunters *Most people *Being alone *Sleeping Fav drink: Garlic bread Fav food: Junkfood Personality: *Quiet *Impulsive *Short tempered *Easily agitated *Family man *Insecure *Curious *Bottles up feelings 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Resistant to all kinds of poison and radition. He could litterally stand in the midst of a nuclear explosion and be perfectly fine *Demon form *Was litteraly created to be a warrior and fighter and it shows Weaknesses: *Tends to get over confident and reckless *Holy magic *When there are people he cares about around and in risk of being hurt Abilities: *'Poison Spit '- Much like some snakes he is able to spit poison at his enemies *'Poison Touch' - Able to spread the posion by being touched. It's highly paralyzing and will work it's way to the heart of the one who touched him without his consent, it will stop the heart from beating within minutes *'Shadow manipulation' - His weakest skill and one he hopes to improve with training. Is able to control shadows in the most cliché ways 'History' *Created as experiment for GUN as a super clone soldier togethere with Ezekiel and a few others *Pretty much was highly trained in combat since the start *Got sick of it all pretty quickly and during a big break out of two other clones CB ran off with his friend under cover of the others drawing all attention to themselves *Just happy to be free and discussing plans with Ezekiel *Yes looking up their genetic family, best idea ever *Meets Gueton and Pavor who are confused as all hell *Is happy that he is accepted into the family despite the confusion and disbelieve *Though doesn't get along as well with Pavor as with Gueton *Often had Ezekiel stay over and be around him *Gets kidnapped after school togethere with Ezekiel by GUN to be broken down *And broken down they were, just destroying their minds completely in that sense *Got rescued by his parents and Ezekiel's parents *Gueton often away after that, doesn't know why *Pavor kinda failing at parenting due to CB not allowing him to touch him *Starts drinking around this time *Leaves the house quite often just to distract himself, makes the wrong kinds of friends and picks up smoking and drugs *Ends up losing his virginity as well around this time *Trying to also be their for Ezekiel who is still as broken as he is himself *Goes to meet up with him one day just to find Ezekiel and his family murdered *Rushes home and casually breaks the fuck down there as they flee *Shuts down a lot and refuses to let people near, starts doing research in books for a way to bring Ezekiel back *Goes to the upper to find others who might want to help *Meets Virus in a bar and discovers he is family of Ezekiel *The two work togethere and bring the family back to life, each giving up their soul for somebody, CB for Ezekiel of course *Happy Ezekiel is back, less happy he became so clingy *Tries to distract himself by exploring more on the upper on his own *Gets kidnapped by Dave and saved again *3rd breakdown occurs and he just gives up in a way, wanting to go on a killing spree in revenge *Just at a lose what to do with himself or his life anymore *Growing increasingly depressed and keeps silent about it *Has Gueton try to get him to open up and have his family help *Only being doing that halfly, remains rather shut in *Has picked up a study again to try and get himself out of his slump *Feeling kinda bad how he worries his family so much *Learning how to put on a mask in a sense to hide it *Fully focusses on his study to distrance himself from his feelings and emotions, all under cover that he just trying to move onward with life *Things being quiet, too quiet *And then Gueton goes missing *Using his study to distract himself while still looking out for him outside *Actually bonded a tiny bit with Pavor during this all *HOLY YES HE BACK AND SAFE 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Suffers a lot from night terrors *Been trying to less his drug useage but to counter that has been smoking more than ussual *Has a suprisingly good singing voice *Despite Pavor's resistance to booze and alchohol, CB doesn't have that *Chernobog is name after a slavic god *Originally started as a crack design but then an RP opertunity came and opened up the possiblity for him being real Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Clone